


His Favorite Adventure

by doesitneedsaying



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Some kissing, and drunk ten, and mention of pregnancy, and some alluding to more than that, but definitely in a SFW manner, just two idiots being in love really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesitneedsaying/pseuds/doesitneedsaying
Summary: Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. It used to be the one adventure he could never have, but now it's his favorite one.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	His Favorite Adventure

_~/Who said you’re not important? I’ve travelled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn’t even imagine, but you two? Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. I’ve never had a life like that.\~_

“Doctor, come on!”

Rose waited outside the pub, trying and failing to hail a taxi. She could fend off malicious aliens and save entire universes from certain destruction, but apparently being able to catch a single bloody cab on her own was not in her repertoire of skills. What made it so much worse was that the Doctor never seemed to have any trouble with it, and the smug git sure did like to rub it in her face. She supposed that was why he had been so insistent she head out first.

“Doctor!” she shouted again, stepping away from the curb knowing he could hear her through the mostly empty street. He said he would be out in a mo, said he was just going to give a last _quick_ goodbye to Jake and Olivia and Ava and Liam and the rest, said he’d be right behind her. Why she believed him she’ll never know. At least his coat was keeping her a bit warm, but still. Wearing a rather short dress and heels in the cold and just being completely knackered wasn’t exactly her definition of a particularly good time.

Then, just as she was about to walk back in for him (more than content to drag him out by his ear), the Doctor finally came stumbling out.

“Roooose! Sorry, ‘m here. Ready for that cab, then? See you’ve had the same luck as always,” he smiled at her, giddier than usual and swaying just the tiniest bit.

Rose simply stood there, eyeing him up and down as an amused expression grew over her face. “Now how in the hell did you manage to get completely pissed in the ten minutes since I stepped outta there?”

“Whaaatttt? Noooooo,” he tried defending himself, but apparently couldn’t even convince his own intoxicated mind of that fact. “Well… maybe just a little, just a bit, just a tad. But it’s no’ my fault, I promise! I told ‘em- I did!- that I was _not_ interested ‘cause… well ya know,” he said gesturing to Rose, “but they just bullied me right into it!”

Rose chuckled. “Ohhh yes, The Oncoming Storm in all his glory, susceptible to a bit of peer pressure from a handful of innocent humans.”

“Says _the_ Rose Tyler, defender of the universe, who can’t even hail us a simple cab. I mean _really_ , love, it’s not that hard,” he rebutted, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist with a devilish grin.

“Speaking of which,” she managed, trying not to think about how _damn_ sexy he looked with that messed up hair and rolled up sleeves and his tongue just poking out touching the top of his lip… she blinked, snapping herself out of it. “Er- I think it’s about time you got us one. Bit chilly out here, and I sure would love to get home before Jake runs out to _force_ another shot of,“ she paused to take a quick sniff of his breath, “tequila on your poor, _poor_ soul.”

“Oi! No sniffing, you!” he covered his mouth and not so gracefully backed away.

“So is that a no on the taxi, then?” Rose tried again, but the Doctor- _that handsome git_ \- clearly had no intention of cooperating. “Fuck, you are so bloody useless when you’re drunk!”

Rolling her eyes, Rose stepped back out to the curb shouting and waving her arm about. Finally, after watching her struggle for a minute, the Doctor gave that famous whistle of his which almost instantly stopped a taxi right in front of them. Rose sighed both in exasperation and relief. The Doctor smirked to himself, and then moved forward to open the door.

“After you, Dame Rose,” he held out his hand for her.

Any frustration she felt just a moment ago melted away and she smiled back at him. “Why thank you very much, Sir Doctor,” she took his hand and ducked into the car.

After telling the driver where they were headed, the Doctor followed her in and scooted up right next to her. He put his hand on her knee and started drawing not-so-innocent circles with his finger. Rose laughed to herself. He always did get a bit more handsy after he’d had a few and any other time she would gladly play along (even now it was taking all her will power not to just fall into him). But right now she _really_ just wanted to get home and being thrown out of the cab taking them there was not going to help accomplish that. So instead, Rose rested her head against his shoulder and took his rather rowdy hand in hers.

“You’re not mad at me, then?” he smiled down at her.

“For what?”

“Ohhhh I don’t know… getting drunk when-”

“When your _pregnant_ wife couldn’t do the same?” she finished for him, stifling a chuckle and yawn at the same time.

“Mmmm, yeah… that.” 

“Course I’m not mad, you twat. Was actually surprised you made it for as long as you did with everyone else drinking like the world was ending. Actually, that’s not true, they all _really_ put ‘em away back then… But just ‘cause I’m not allowed to have fun the next eight months doesn’t mean you should have to suffer, too.”

“Oh, but Rose Tyler, greatest being in any universe, love of my many lives, I won’t be suffering one bit. In fact it would be my absolute pleasure to stay properly sober for you!” he declared rather dramatically.

“You say as you’re the complete opposite of sober at this very moment, you realize?”

“Oi! That was only ‘cause o’ the peer pressure! Remember? But now that I learned their ways, no more of that trickery can they pull on me!”

“Is that so?” The Doctor could hear the mockery in her voice, and what he could have sworn was a quiet snigger from the driver.

“Mmm… well if I’m being honest- which remember now I always completely am with you-,” he took a deep breath as if to stall, “prob’ly not. But I’ve got another secret weapon on my side, don’tcha know.”

“And what, pray tell, would that be?” Rose asked, feigning intrigue.

“My complete and utter love and reverence for you, of course! I’ll tell ‘em, I will, ‘ _No_! _Because I’m supporting my incredible, wonderful, beautiful wife who I completely love and adore_!’” Then, his voice getting a bit faster and an octave higher “…and if they still won’t leave me alone after that I’ll just give you a shout to save me.”

Rose snorted at him. “Oh no, you won’t! That’s cheating, that is. I’m putting down twenty quid right now you won’t make it a month!”

“Ohh Rose Tyler, how you wound me! But you are very, very wrong. You know how I know?”

“Mmm?”

“Because…” he gently took her chin in his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Then, removing the space between them until his lips were just brushing against hers, he whispered, “no need for even a drop of alcohol when I’m already intoxicated on you every moment of my life.”

Then the Doctor gave up his teasing and took her into a gentle but fiery kiss. A kiss neither of them wanted to end, but which their need for air forced them to.

“God, you can be such a cheeseball sometimes,” she breathily laughed at him, her heart racing slightly faster than before.

“And proud of it!” Rose was just about to give in to another kiss and anything that might follow ( _decency be damned!_ ) when an unexpected yawn escaped her lips. “Tired, love?”

“Just a touch,” she admitted, but still couldn’t seem to pull herself away from him.

As much as he very much didn’t want to, the Doctor did manage to tear his face from hers, though. “Oh come on now plenty of time for that later, ya little minx” he straightened himself out, guiding her head back to his shoulder. He let his hand linger and began to stroke her hair soothingly.

“Oi! You’re the one who started it!” Rose argued, but still let him take care of her. She let out another yawn. “Still amazes me you can be so awake at an hour like this, though. I mean, you're worse than Tony!”

"Now I know you meant that as an insult, but really you've just made me feel very proud of myself so thank you!" he joked back. The Doctor glanced down at his wrist to check the time only to discover his watch wasn’t working. He tried shaking it a bit, hoping that would somehow get it to work ( _blimey, just how drunk was he?_ ), but of course it didn’t help. “What time is it, anyway?”

“Err,” Rose pulled out her phone to check. “Two o’clock.”

At her words, the Doctor’s drunken aura completely faded away. “Two in the morning?” he asked, as if not believing her.

“Yup, two on the dot. Somethin’ wrong with that?”

The Doctor just smiled, shifting around to wrap his arms around Rose. “No, nothin’ wrong with that at all.” He gave Rose a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and then continued, “Have I told you recently just how very much I love you? How much I love getting to be with you every day? How much I love our life together?”

“Oh not for a while now, think it’s been a good handful of hours since you last did. You’ve been slacking,” she teased.

“Well then, Rose Tyler,” oh how he did love saying her name, and how she loved hearing him say it, “better get to work. Not that thinking about all the things I love about you and being with you takes much effort, mind you. Although thinking of where to begin on the other hand… Oh, I know! I love your wonderfully brilliant mind, and how you make the absolutely most perfect grilled cheese in the world, and how your hair is just the most beautiful mess when you wake up every morning, and that you…”

The Doctor kept going on and on the rest of the drive, even after Rose had fallen asleep. He simply couldn’t help himself. He thought about how perfect these past three years had been. How honored he felt to be living this life with the woman he loved, who somehow loved him right back. How excited he was to begin this new chapter of their lives together. And just how incredibly lucky he was to be driving home. In a taxi. That they caught on a street corner. At two in the morning.

It was certainly the one adventure he preferred most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Hope you enjoyed this nice little piece of fluff! We could all use a little bit more of our favorite idiots in love at times like this :) Also in my like 7 years of fic writing, I think this is my first pure piece of fluff so there's that accomplishment I'm pretty proud of :D
> 
> Dedicating this to Loupettes because I wouldn't have written it if I wasn't trying to make up for previous heartbreak I inflicted :) But don't worry everyone, more angst and grief will be just around the corner because that is my specialty :)
> 
> And as always, if you enjoyed this story (or have any constructive criticism) comments are always welcome and appreciated! xoxo


End file.
